The preparation of an avocado for consumption typically begins with cutting the avocado substantially in half which leaves the pit exposed. The pit typically remains attached to one of the separated avocado halves. The avocado pit is removed. Next, the skin is removed and the fruit is then sliced for preparation and/or consumption. A sharp knife can be used to perform these tasks.
Another device currently used in avocado preparation includes a handle with lasso-like blade at one end that carves the pit from the fruit and a fan-like slicer attached to the other end of the handle. The slicer includes spaced apart blades for longitudinally slicing the fruit while also removing the fruit from the skin. This device is bulky. The lasso-like blade does not accommodate pits of different sizes and shapes, and during slicing, avocado residue, such as the fruit fiber, may become trapped in the spaces of the slicer. Cleaning the fiber out of these spaces can be difficult since cleaning devices may be too large to get in between the blades to remove the fibrous fruit.